Memento
by Papy-1412
Summary: TRADUCTION de love at third sight / Certains viennent et se dirigent vers différents endroits.


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici venu mon babillage. Les gens ont aimé « Snow » et j'aime Takasugi, alors voilà ma chiure de mots.

**Note de la traductrice :** Voilà, première fic Gintama, et c'est une traduc! J'ai reçu l'autorisation de love at third sight, et je lui ai même proposé de lui traduire les reviews que vous pourriez laisser! Alors faites-vous plaisir! Have a good read!

* * *

« On était amis.

– Exactement, on l'était. » répond-il avec un sourire qui effraie bien plus Gintoki que s'il n'était parti dans une colère noire.

De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il dira, l'autre ne l'entendra pas. Il hurle à l'intérieur – _dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi _– mais c'est inutile. Tout est insensé. Il est fatigué. Très fatigué. Takasugi s'éloigne et leur histoire entière semble se terminer.

-x-

« Il se cache. » dit Katsura.

Ils sont assis dans une auberge miteuse aux draps douteux, et entourés d'hommes qui n'ont pas vu de repas chaud depuis des mois.

Gintoki bande son pied et s'assure que ses blessures sont convenablement enveloppées.

« Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné, hein.

– Je ne pense pas. » répond doucement l'autre homme.

C'est la dernière fois qu'ils parlent volontairement de lui lors d'une discussion. La fin d'une amitié commence toujours lorsqu'on a du mal à en parler. Soudain, Takasugi Shinsuke devient tabou.

Si Sakamoto ou Katsura s'en rendent comptent, cela ne les regarde pas.

-x-

Quelques mois plus tard, Otose demande à Gintoki d'où il vient, et d'où il sort cette force. Gintoki hausse les épaules et demande un verre. Elle s'exécute, lui versant précautionneusement un coup quand il en demande un autre. Et un autre. Et un autre.

« Tu comptes pas me faire payer?

– Non, bien sûr que non. » le rassure-t-elle.

Il tient mieux l'alcool que la plupart des hommes, et elle se dit qu'il doit avoir l'habitude. Normal. Le saké basse gamme reste basse gamme malgré tout, et Gintoki n'oserait jamais demander qu'elle lui offre ses bouteilles les plus chères.

Il finit par abandonner, peut-être vers la troisième bouteille qu'elle s'apprêtait de toute façon à jeter, et il repose sa tête dans ses bras. Otose sourit et se dit qu'il se réveillera avec une horrible migraine le lendemain. Elle lui caresse la tête, et étonnamment ses cheveux sont doux et soyeux.

Il tourne sa tête sur le côté pour la regarder. Oups. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû faire ça si tôt, elle aurait dû attendre qu'il commence à ronfler.

« 'jourd'hui ç'aurait dû être l'anniversaire de mon pote... marmonne-t-il, fatigué.

– Où est ton ami?

– Parti. C'est plus mon pote. » Il fait ses excuses à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas. « Ma faute. J'ai abandonné trop tôt. Je l'ai laissé. Bien trop tôt. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait comprit que c'était fini. »

Otose se mord les lèvres. Elle ne sait pas quel est le problème, mais comme tous les bons barmans elle sait que tout le monde a des blessures cachées au fond de soi. Elle tapote la tête de Gintoki, écrase sa cigarette, et verse à son fils de cœur un autre verre.

-x-

Le Yakult se trouve à côté du lait fraise à la supérette. Gintoki passe deux pâtés de maisons jusqu'à un distributeur et ne retourne plus jamais là bas.

-x-

Le Shinsengumi (cette bande de tapettes, se dit-il) a posé une affiche RECHERCHÉ: MORT OU VIF près des poubelles et des inflammables dans la ruelle à côté du Snack d'Otose. Il se dit que c'est de la merde jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde par hasard.

Takasugi Shinsuke. Le Commandant du Kiheitai. Qui vaut des terres et une partie du Shogunat lui-même.

Le frisson de choc qui parcourt Gintoki ne fait même plus tellement mal. Il se sent juste... vide. Indifférent. Katsura est occupé à reconstruire ce qui reste du Jouishishi, à la recherche des derniers contestataires qui restent. Sakamoto est dans l'espace à faire il-ne-sait-quoi. Tous les quatre suivent leur petit bonhomme de chemin, à leur manière. Gintoki ne fait rien, il décide qu'il aime vivre sans but, pour la première fois de sa vie, et reste dans le loft au dessus du bar d'Otose. Il aime que sa vie soit vide et qu'il passe son temps à se faire virer de tous les petits jobs pour lesquels on l'a embauché.

A ce stade, il se dit : qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre? Il arrache l'affiche, la froisse, et la jette à la poubelle. Si ce n'est pas par loyauté, eh bien, au moins il peut dire qu'il n'a pas encore perdu espoir pour Takasugi.

Parfois il a l'impression que le Japon a avancé sans lui, et qu'il a encore un pied coincé dans le passé.

-x-

Rencontrer Shinpachi lui a rappelé ces quelques soldats qui se joignaient à eux par dépit, leurs parents leur souhaitant de faire de plus grandes et de meilleures choses. Ils étaient comme des poissons hors de l'eau sur le champ de bataille, sans savoir que faire. Tous des crétins.

Il se moque du gosse, parce que bon sang, il a l'air encore plus pathétique que Gintoki. Le monde n'a plus besoin de samouraïs, pas à cette ère de pistolets et de bazookas. Malgré tout, il s'en prend aux Amanto pour s'amuser et se plaint que son parfait soit ruiné. Il ricane quand Shinpachi est attrapé et arrêté par la police.

Au final, tendre la carte de visite des Yorozuya aux Shimura était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite.

-x-

Kagura est une autre gamine qui a grandi trop vite. Il ne s'en rend d'abord pas compte, mais il y a des indices. Pour sûr, il n'a jamais vu un gosse aimer autant le riz nature et les œufs qu'elle. Cela lui rappelle du premier jour où il est entré dans le temple de Shoyou-sensei, où il fut sur le cul de voir des enfants de son âge avoir trois repas et un bain (avec de l'eau chaude!) par jour. Les enfants s'étaient moqués de lui en voyant la vitesse à laquelle il engloutissait la nourriture, mais il n'avait auparavant pas le choix. Tu devais manger vite ou les corbeaux arrachaient la viande de tes mains.

Parfois, il fait plus de soupe miso, et prend plus de temps à préparer les repas. Même si Kagura avale toute la nourriture sans s'occuper du goût, il espère qu'un peu plus de nutriments rattrapera toutes les carences qu'elle a eu par le passé.

-x-

Quelque chose a changé en Takasugi. Le contact froid de sa lame touche le kimono de Gintoki, tandis que les civils regardent le ciel dans lequel éclot diverses couleurs vives. Cela n'avait jamais été fait avec l'intention de tuer. Peut-être que Takasugi avait dégainé son épée une fois où Gintoki avait trop triché au UNO, mais là...

C'est différent. Il se retourne, attrape la lame à main nue, et s'adresse froidement à l'homme qui n'est désormais ni un ami, ni un allié.

-x-

Une semaine après le festival, Gintoki renverse son ramen sur le vieux cahier de Shoyou.

Il le jette.

-x-

Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'en fait, Gintoki apprécie ses rencontres avec le Shinsengumi plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Kondou est un super mec 5% du temps, et un gros naze pour le reste. Mitsuba était bien trop belle pour les mots, et visiblement pour la Terre aussi. Yamazaki s'entend bizarrement assez bien avec Shinpachi. Okita lui rappelle l'adolescent qu'il était, il y a dix ans, sur le champ de bataille, sans cesse à rechercher l'action et les problèmes; et Hijikata...

Il s'arrête car un autre homme lui vient en tête, dans ses souvenirs datant de plusieurs années, et c'est trop brusque.

Il fut un temps où c'était Takasugi qui recevait ses insultes. Et pourtant c'est désormais Hijikata Toushirou et non Takasugi Shinsuke qui reçoit le rôle ''d'ami-ennemi'', entre le mépris et l'entente contrainte. Au lieu d'emmerder en parlant de Yakult, de taille Napoléonienne et de gosses de riche, ses insultes se sont dirigées vers tout ce qui est à base de mayonnaise et de bouffe pour chien.

Ils sont différents, tous les deux, c'est ce qu'il essaie de se convaincre. Il n'y croit pas.

-x-

Gintoki pense qu'il prépare quelque chose.

Mais il oublie, car la vie s'écoule rapidement, et que s'il pense au passé, ce n'est que pour une seconde.

-x-

C'est accompagné de flammes, de mort, et d'une chaleur épuisante que le Terminal d'Edo se détruit.

« Il est venu l'heure de se battre. »

Takasugi dévoile ses dents qui brillent avec malice.

Bien que Gintoki ait déclaré qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un ami, le garçon qui récitait Confucius lui revient en mémoire, lui, son air désabusé et ses yeux turquoises.

Ces quinze ans de séparation les ont menés à ceci. Il retient l'envie qu'il a de se mettre à genoux et de supplier Takasugi de revenir à la raison. Puis ils pourraient aller à la supérette, il se prendrait un parfait fraise-chocolat, Shinsuke commanderait un milk-shake au Yakult et ils pourraient parler.

« Takasugi...

– N'ose même pas être gentil car je n'ai qu'un œil. »

L'illusion disparaît, se brise à nouveau en mille morceaux.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est affaiblit quand bien même ils ont vieilli. Takasugi est un opposant formidable. Il connaît le style d'improvisation de Gintoki sur le bout des doigts. Il se bat avec la force de milliers de soldats _shihei_. Les coupures et les éraflures s'accumulent sur le corps de Gintoki. C'est une longue mort. Gintoki ne peut plus rassembler assez d'énergie pour faire autre chose que se défendre.

« Quel est le problème, Shiroyasha? »

La pique ne provoque pas de colère en Gintoki. Il ne peut qu'imaginer combien Shoyou-sensei serait dévasté de voir deux de ses meilleurs élèves se battre comme des barbares au milieu de la capitale des Amanto.

Il ne dit rien, et cela ne fait qu'encourager Takasugi à poursuivre. _Quel dommage_, pense-t-il.

Au final, son ami le cloue au sol, une lame contre sa gorge.

« Tes derniers mots, Gintoki. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire? »

Un filet de sang glisse hors de sa bouche. Il veut parler des Yorozuya ainsi que la manière dont ils lui ont appris à aimer et pardonner. Il veut remercier le Shinsengumi pour avoir empêché les Amanto de détruire les Japonais. Il veut dire au revoir aux habitants de Yoshiwara et à la plus belle femme qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Il veut aller voir les hôtesses, les trans, le restau d'Ikumatsu, encore et encore. Il veut continuer à regarder la météo de Ketsuno Ana, et promener Sadaharu, et se moquer du Shôgun, et...

Cela fait tilt dans sa tête, et il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas laisser Takasugi, qui n'y connaît rien à la beauté de la vie, lui enlever tout cela. Après la rédemption, l'homme atteint la pitié.

« Je t'aimais, dit doucement Gintoki, et pour une seconde, Takasugi est figé par l'absurdité de la chose.

– Je ne- »

Gintoki lui transperce la poitrine, près du côté gauche.

La vie s'écoule lentement hors de Takasugi. L'autre démon ferme les yeux et son monde s'assombrit tandis que ses vêtements se tâchent de rouge clair.

-x-

« On était tellement inquiets. T'as dormi trois jours, Gin-chan! »

Sa tête est lourde, et il demande à boire quelque chose. De l'eau. Ouais, ça ira.

Quelqu'un place un verre contre sa bouche, et il prend une gorge. Mon dieu, il est fatigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la nuit dernière-

Cela lui tombe dessus, et il s'étouffe sur le liquide. Il tousse et crache partout.

« Beurk, dégueu! dit Kagura, venant malgré tout nettoyer la bave de son menton avec une serviette propre. Désolée pour ça, Gin-chan. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et demande une seule chose.

« Donne moi un Yakult.

– Hein?

– Du Yakult. Un paquet de six. »

Shinpachi se lève et sort par la porte, pas prêt de contredire un homme au fond de son lit. Gintoki s'allonge, et assure à Kagura qu'il va bien, qu'il se sent mieux que quand il s'est évanoui. Elle se dit que c'est le moment pour lui préparer du porridge, tandis que Shinpachi est dehors, et Gintoki s'esclaffe. S'il y a moyen qu'elle finisse pas par vider le garde-manger.

L'autre garçon revient, et tend un petit paquet à Gintoki. Il ouvre une bouteille et boit une gorgée.

C'est toujours aussi immonde, même des années plus tard. Il boit quand même.

« Ah, Gin-san! P-Pourquoi tu pleures? J'en ai acheté un périmé? »

Il secoue la tête. Puis avale le reste de la petite bouteille et en demande un autre. Il finit celui-là. Et un autre. Et un autre. Pendant tout ce temps, des larmes coulent sur son visage comme un tuyau qui fuit.

Shinpachi le laisse seul quelques heures. Puis ils reviennent voir comment il va, accompagnés d'un bol (froid) de porridge.

« Tu vas bien?

– Shinpachi, tu lui as rien donné de bizarre à boire, hein?

– Bien sûr que non! Il s'est mit à pleurer après avoir bu le Yakult, ça doit être à cause des médicaments donnés par ces médecins- »

Gintoki se contente de ciller, et d'essuyer ses yeux. Il sourit. Se dit que le mieux est de commencer par le début.

« Il y a longtemps, il y avait ce garçon que je connaissais... »

x x x

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
